bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Viktoria Verena
'''Viktoria Verena' (ビクトリアビリナ Bikutoria Birina) is Human previously committed to a sanitarium due to being deemed to dangerous to be left in public. She is well known in Germany for the the crimes she's committed, but has since moved to Japan where she keeps a lower profile. Appearance Viktoria is a stunningly beautiful woman with long, midnight black hair. Her bangs frame her face, trailing down to her chest in a behind layer of hair. Several clumps of hair are in the middle of her forehead, and the rest of her hair is tied into a long ponytail which drapes down to her ankles in a dark yellow ribbon. She has fine features, dark coloured eyes and large breasts. Personality Viktoria is, to put it in basic terms, insane. She is devoid of all caring emotions, something that was noted from far in her early childhood. She craves conflict, once stating it nourishes her better than food and water, leading doubts to whether she is actually human. Viktoria is not above killing things for pure sport, often chasing innocent people and allowing them to flee from her and hide for as long as possible, giving them a sense of security simply because she doesn't feel like killing them off the bat. A favored way of killing is in the victim's own home, effectively taking away the sense of security in the one place people expect to feel safe in. In battle, she is very sadistic, and gets more of a thrill out of the fight than even Kenpachi Zaraki, a well known battle enthusiast. Viktoria enjoys being attacked as much as she enjoys attacking, stating that the feeling of pain sends a greater thrill through her body, far surpassing the feeling of sex. Her overall goal can easily be seen as quite cliché. Viktoria wants to use her powers to fight everything she can, and kill everything she can, until there is nothing left to do but kill herself. History Viktoria grew up in Germany, where her childhood was, as one would expect, not normal. While she had a decent family (herself saying, in response to someone expecting a sob story from her "Mom and dad loved me, and I was the bully next door"), her behavior as a child wasn't decent in the slightest. At a young age, she'd taken to animal cruelty, using an early form of her spiritual power to shoot down birds and small animals from long distances. As she aged, her behavior accelerated much like a serial killer, moving from animal killing to pestering with children, until she eventually began to kill them as well. At age 17, she'd kidnapped a boy whom she'd taken a fancy to, and hid him in the basement, where she kept him captive and sexually assaulted him before killing him and disposing of his body, making him her first human victim. She quickly moved onto other victims and them multiple murders, her behaviour becoming increasingly erratic until she was caught, deemed insane, and committed to an institution, where she proceeded to kill every person there within five seconds of entering the grounds. She then moved to Japan, where she currently resides. Powers & Abilities Reiatsu Sychronization: Viktoria has the unique ability to raise her reiatsu to the level of any opponent, effectively making it so she can become as strong as she needs to be to fight opponents, even able to raise her levels to those who "transcend" dimensions. The drawback of this technique however, is that, just as it raises her power to match an opponents, as the opponent gets weaker in battle, she gets weaker with them, keeping the battle even throughout. Masterful Spirit Energy Control: Viktoria possesses great skill in controlling raw spirit energy, as shown even when she was a child, she was capable of shooting down small animals with "bullets" of spiritual energy. As an adult, her skill has only been refined, and she can now create weapons of spiritual energy, large blasts without the need of her Special Ability, and can enhanced her billhook with spirit energy. *'Enhanced Speed:' Viktoria is a speedy individual, however, her speed is unique in that she doesn't use any known form of Hohō, not even Bringer Lights, which are used by Humans. She simply focuses her spiritual energy into her feet, and moves with speed that makes it appear as if she teleported. Billhook Master: Viktoria uses one of the stranger blades used in the series, a billhook. Her skill with the weapon is undeniable, despite it looking old and worn down, and being obviously human made, she can use it was well as one would a sword and has fought with and killed Shinigami using it. Notably, she is able to wield it with her right hand as well, despite seemingly being left handed. Special Abilities Legendär Fuchs Mantelast (皇祖狐のカロス,Kōsokitsune no karosu; German for "Legendary Fox's Cloaked Arm") is the name of Viktoria's special ability. Unlike most human abilities, it has no known object from which it stems, aside from Viktoria herself. With this technique, Viktoria summons a one-foot small kitsune which had nine tails, which are three feet long. This kitsune is a similar spiritual being to Orihime Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka, only it wraps itself around the her right arm, merging with it to transform her arm into a demonic visage. The arm appears sleeved, with several spirals and tomoe decorating it. It also has a golden aura which shines radiantly. *'Energy Blasts:' At the Viktoria's command, the spirals begin to spin at a rapid pace, gathering enough kinetic energy to release golden or black energy blasts. This attack has a wide variety of uses, ranging to shooting the blasts from her feet to jump astoundingly high to reach higher places, as well as being able to utilize it to block attack with solid matter." Legendary Fox'beschichteten Körper' (伝説狐の被覆体, Densetsu kitsune no hifuku-tai; German for "Legendary Fox’s Coated Body") is the most powerful technique that Viktoria has to offer. This powerful technique is certainly a frightening visage to behold. The fox spirit remains wrapped around the her arm, though at any time, Viktoria can merge her spiritual energy with the fox, manifesting a demonic kitsune cloak around her body, which is abnormally large, reaching up to the height of a seven story building with piercing emerald eyes. Several spirals and tomoe decorate its limbs, which are connected with pitch-black thin markings. *'Enhanced Energy Blast:' While utilizing this state, the energy blasts utilized are drastically augmented in both size and power. These, blasts are generated by drawing in spiritual particles from the environment, infusing the Viktoria's own spiritual energy into the particles, causing her to shape and solidify into an ominous jet-black and crimson sphere. Viktoria compresses this sphere to its utmost limit, making it seem almost tiny in appearance, before forcing it to expand instantaneously, unleashing it as an enormous wave of energy from the kitsune's mouth, which is powerful enough to shatter mountains. Of course, due to the sheer amount of spiritual particles and the time taken in gathering existing spiritual particles from the environment, this attack is rarely utilized. In addition, it is heavily draining upon Viktoria's spiritual energy. Trivia *Viktoria's sociopathic nature is a first for User:EverlastingDarkness5000